1. Field of the Invention
The market's lack of garments, especially designed for clothing and for protecting baby's skin in contact with any floor surface and the friction this activity involves, has driven us to develop this invention. This garment especially protects the baby's skin in contact with any floor surface, having reinforced integrated cushioned knee pads, at knee level and below. This garment protects the front side of the baby and the baby's clothes, since the front of the baby will be in contact with the floor when crawling, and it consists of a piece of clothing worn over the front of the baby's body over the clothes, in which the upper pail may preferentially be removed and may be used separately according to the moment's need.
The purpose of creating this invention is to provide a protective baby crawling garment.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
There are some textile garments, publicly known, like a one-piece or overall pants with knee protection, registered under the reference W02005082181 and US2008/0047043, both of which refer to crawling pants with integrated knee padded baggy pants. These two models have similar features, although this garment we claim exclusive property of, differentiates from the others because it is only comprised by the body's front part which is mostly in contact with the floor surface when crawling, leaving the back part of the body uncovered extending down the legs as well, avoiding to overdress the baby, since this garment fastens in the back with straps strategically placed, adjusting them to needed size, in addition to this, it has a double function, the upper part or bib may be removed from the lower part or pants, these are the features we consider to be an innovation.
There is also the existence of other patents such as the NL1026103, a one piece baby garment for knee protection only, and the one registered under the U.S. Pat. No. 7,975,634 a baby legging with knee pads and patches to protect baby's knees when crawling, both patents solely cover legs and knees, whereas our innovation is an invention that not only protects the legs and knees, but the protection is extended below the knees, since some babies start their crawling phase by dragging on their abdomen and chest very close to the floor surface, and at the same time the baby's clothes in contact with the floor are protected likewise, all of these features altogether have an inventive activity, and thus we consider an innovation.
Other existing registered patents known are KR20110001090, consisting in a one piece with knees and elbow pad protection, CN201813880, a knee padded pants, and US2007/0022519, a legging garment with a leg pocket containing a removable cushioning pad, as to the aforementioned, all of them have several differences compared to our invention, because ours extends from the chest and below the knees, mainly consisting in the front part secured in the back with strategically placed adjustable straps, wherein bib can be removed from pants, and the cushioning pads used in our invention are a polyurethane foam 5 mm high, with a 13.89 kg/m3 density, a 23 cell/cm of a molecular cell structure, the firmness level density 25% IFD 132N and 65% IFD 311N, with an 8 in H2O air flow giving the right permeability to polyurethane foam making it suitable for our garment, since its pores are completely permeable, open and flexible, preventing the cushioning pads from moisture and stiffness, additionally the polyurethane foam cushioning pads are covered on both sides, on one side they are covered with 100% cotton denim with a 6 oz. weight, and on the other side with a 100% polyester fabric, therefore preventing any deformation or ripping, with a preferably 19 cm long and a 12 cm wide dimension, placed in the pants preferably extending from crotch all the way down below the knees, and laterally on each leg widthwise leaving a 1 cm free from the seams on both sides, they are both sewn preferably on the inner side of the pants over the denim material, contained between this one and the pants lining, the side covering the pad with denim is placed and stitched to the reverse side of the pants with the denim material providing a double reinforcement to the baby's knees, the seams that join both fabrics preferably round the cushioning, pad edges, with a 5 mm margin in all edges, reinforced with a vertical stitching in the central part, and other two horizontal seams with preferably 6 cm separation between each other from the seams, all of these features altogether have an inventive activity, and thus we consider an innovation.
Another registered known U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,888, for kids and babies clothing with elastic knitted fabrics which stretches three-dimensionally, differentiating from our invention being a piece of clothing worn over the front of the body over baby's clothes and it mainly consists in the front part secured in the back with strategically placed adjustable straps, wherein bib may be removed from pants, and it may be used separately, all of these features altogether have an inventive activity, and thus we consider an innovation.